Shot Full of Love
by Broadwaylover5300
Summary: Sam and Freddie discover how the other truly feels about them. Seddie!


**Hey, everybody! Before I start, here's a couple things I want to say:**

**First of all, this is a songfic. Just wanted to let you all know that!**

**Second, I know that the song used in this fic isn't exactly the very best depiction of Sam (partly since it's written from the point of view of a guy), but when I first heard it, Sam was the first person I thought of!**

**Finally, the song in this fic is Shot Full of Love by… a lot of people. I don't own the song, nor do I own iCarly!**

**Now, on with the story!**

_Once I had a heart cold as ice_

_Love to me was only for fun_

_I'd make a mark for each broken heart_

_Like notches on the butt of a gun_

Life was definitely different for Sam.

Before it had happened, love hadn't really been a big element in Sam's life. Well, actually, if one looked at it in a certain way, it had, but not quite in the way it was present in most people's lives.

Sam had used love the way most people use a gun. Sam, when she really wanted to get to somebody, would go through the same routine. She'd start to act like she had some kind of interest in them, and then, as time went by, slowly turn up the heat more and more, luring the unsuspecting victim closer and closer. Then, once they were close enough, that was when Sam would strike with whatever weapon she had deemed worthy of the victim, leaving them, figuratively, bloody and broken in the gutter.

Sam really derived a pleasure from it. Once she had claimed another victim, she felt the kind of pride and adrenaline rush that one gets when one wins a fight. Sam loved it and found it extremely fun. She was proud of her reputation as a heartbreaker, and she proudly wore it like a badge of honor.

_Oh, I used to be a moonlight bandit_

_I used to be a heartbreak kid_

_Then I met you, and the next thing I knew, _

_There I was_

_Shot full of love_

It was at the time that Sam was riding highest from this, the time that Sam really felt that she had reached the top of her form and was the master of her craft, when Carly, her best friend, had asked her to be on a webshow with her. Sam had agreed. After all, Carly was her best friend.

Sam had no idea that this little webcast would change her life dramatically.

Freddie Benson was never a guy that Sam had paid much attention to. He was just a guy in the background, just blended into the backdrop of her life the way extras seemed to do in movies. However, iCarly sort of forced Sam, the first time, to really look at him.

It scared her. It wasn't what she saw, for, while Freddie wasn't exactly extremely handsome, he wasn't unpleasant to look at, either. It was nothing like that, and it wasn't anything that Freddie had done or said to her either. It was the way she felt. She had never felt anything quite like it before. It was a sort of burning, tingly feeling that extended from the tips of her toes to the last hair follicle on her head. Suddenly, she found that, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop thinking about Freddie.

Although Sam had never felt it herself before, she knew what she was feeling. She knew it all too well. She had seen enough movies and heard enough people talk about it to know exactly what she was experiencing.

It was love, and _that_ was what scared Sam.

_Now who'd have thought that someone like you_

_Could take a desperado like me_

_But, oh, here I am_

_I'm as meek as a lamb_

_With my bleeding heart there at your feet_

Now that Sam knew what she felt, she had to make absolutely sure that Freddie never knew about it. She tried every trick in the book to cover it up. She used everything she knew of to lead Freddie as far from the truth as was humanly possible.

However, there was something restraining her. She couldn't attack Freddie with the same level of intensity that she ripped into everybody else, although she tried like crazy to do so. It just wasn't in her do to that to Freddie, and she knew it.

It was tearing her up inside. She wished to herself every night as she lay alone in her bed that she could tell Freddie what she truly felt for him, but she felt that she had dug herself to far into a pit in regards to her relationship with Freddie, and there was no way for her to dig herself out of it.

All of that was proven wrong one Saturday night.

It had been at an all-night party at a friend of Sam, Carly and Freddie. Sam's name and Freddie's name had been plucked out of a large bowl, and they were rewarded the grand prize: five minutes, alone, in the closet together. The two entered the closet slowly, and the large maple door slammed closed behind her.

It was silent in the closet for a few minutes. Tension built in the warm closet as Freddie and Sam just stared at each other, each of them almost afraid to break the silence, afraid to be the first person to speak.

Eventually, Freddie spoke. "So," he sighed.

"So what?" Sam shot back.

"So… lucky we got the grand prize, huh?" Freddie asked, sounding more nervous than lucky.

"Look, I'd feel more lucky to be in here with Dracula," Sam lied.

"Look. I know you don't like me, but could you just be civil to me for these few moments?" Freddie responded.

"I could," Sam said, "but I won't."

Freddie sighed. "So… what do we do now?"

Sam sighed too. "Well… I guess we ought to give them their money's worth. Come here." And with that, she grabbed Freddie's shirt and pressed her lips to his.

It was the most wonderful thing that she had ever experienced in her life. There was what felt like an electrical explosion in her brain, sending a wonderfully warm feeling of euphoria coursing through her body. She actually saw skyrockets. She had heard many times that people had seen skyrockets when they had kissed their true love for the first time, but she had never believed it until now, when she realized that the wonderful explosions of color that danced before her eyes could only be classified as skyrockets.

Eventually, Sam's lips unlocked from Freddie's and she stepped away from him.

"Now, don't let that kiss go to your head, dork," Sam said. "Remember, that was all for show."

"Sure," Freddie replied.

There was really no more to say. They both knew that they had felt the same thing, they could feel it in the air, they could see it in each other's eyes. They already knew all that they needed to know.

_Yes, I used to be a moonlight bandit_

_I used to be a heartbreak kid_

_Then I met you, and the next thing I knew_

_There I was_

_Shot full of love_

**As I've said many times before, please let me know what you think! It really inspires me to keep writing!**


End file.
